


Horse Ass Wife Prince

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Consenting Beast, Gay, M/M, Pheromones, ass worship, ball worship, femboy, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Marth’s fallen. He’s been reduced from a once proud hero king to an unabashed whore owned by the very empire he was fighting. Ah, but that’s all fine. So long as Marth has his darling husband and his massive, mouthwatering equine taint, everything will be okay.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Horse Ass Wife Prince

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING: This story contains HORSE STUFF (Human x Pegasus)! ⚠️
> 
> STOP READING NOW if you’re not into that. You’ve been warned!
> 
> Inspired by this amazing image by CrazyStationTwo. Please go follow them!  
> https://twitter.com/CrazyStationTwo/status/1211390584788680704

Another beautiful day rose across the skies of the Archanean empire. Sun light beamed down into the castle window and awoke the finest aid to the cavalry's moral the empire had ever absorbed.

Marth rose from his sleep. It was almost time for his dear husband to return from his morning patrol. He’d surely need his darling wife’s attention to relieve all the pent of stress of his morning routine…

To think Marth had once been a soldier. It seemed so odd to him now to think that not so long ago he was leading a band of knights and swordsmen across the continent to fight off the invading Archanean empire. How had he ever managed to do that!? It seemed so funny in retrospect. Marth was absolutely not built for the battlefield. These arms weren’t built for swinging swords at all! They were far better off lending a tender touch to those in need of entertainment. Battle strategy was a mystery to him too. No wonder he’d been defeated! Really, he had been awfully rude wasting the time of those handsome Archanean soldiers by putting up some resistance. Hopefully his servitude in the empire’s castle was proving to be sufficient compensation. 

Why had he ever fought against these people? The Archanean empire was lovely! Once he was captured after his faithful last battle, this nice magician took all his weapons and all his clothes and just…. Just treated him so nice. He reassured him that just because he was a failure of a swordsman didn’t mean he wasn’t useful. He taught him to relax, to clear his mind of all those nasty thoughts about combat and strategy… to just purge his mind of all that useless info and take up something more useful instead. Marth owed a great debt to that magician. Not only had he straightened his whole life out in his darkest hour, but he’d introduced Marth to his darling husband!

Distant clicking came into earshot. Marth went from lazily lounging in bed to keenly focused on those steadily approaching sounds. The louder and clearer they got, the more excited he became. His whole body was wired in an instant. His soft cock had started to grow to erection already. 

Marth’s dear husband was home.

Marth rose from his bed and quickly got himself dressed for his soulmate. There wasn’t much to it, most of his day outfit he wore to bed already. Long white arm length gloves, thigh high socks that same color, and positively nothing on his actual frame were his trademark look at this point. His near total nakedness was an obvious sign to all the Archanean soldiers that he was no threat. What threat did a shameless skank like him pose in a fortified castle? A flash of the ring on his finger let any particularly worried soldiers know he was only there for matters of love. 

Just a few extra matters had to be attended to to make Marth fully presentable. What sort of barbarian would he be if he didn’t slip on shoes to travel the house with? On came his shining white heels ready to click and clack just like his husbands feet did. Oh, and makeup! He had to put on his face for his man! Blush, purple eyeshadow, mascara, and dark blue lipstick made him look just like the perfect wife! That was it then. One last dollop of lubricating oil on his asshole and it was time to tend to his lover.

Down the stairs of his tower towards the ground floor Marth rushed, somehow still balanced even while hustling in heels. A few strange looks passed his way, mostly from the soldiers still not use to the fallen prince turned obedient toy running around the castle. Oh, not much farther now. The aroma of things was kicking up. All the formal neutral aromas of humanity were growing thinner as Marth left the more polished area of the castle. More earthy scents were taking over, the aroma of his dear husband and his friends… Dirt, hay, manure… Marth was already furiously erect as he finally traveled down the ends of the hallway into the horse pens. 

There he was. Oh, he was beautiful! Beautiful coat, proud wings… oh god and that fucking amazing after-march sweat! Little got Marth more alive than the sight of his husband’s fat ass facing his way after a long journey. Nothing made him quiver like seeing those huge meaty ass lips, those mighty sperm tankard balls, and that enormous flared cock, knowing it was all his to clean! Marth loved his pegasus so much. He loved being an unabashed horse slut for his darling husband! 

Ah, his dear hubby… hard to believe they were around each other for so long before falling in love. Caeda use to ride this pegasus! They’d fought together, back when Marth thought he was a noble prince instead of a depraved sex toy blissfully rimming horse anus. Caeda use to ride him into battle and decimate foes. Oh, how strong, how beautiful! Not that boring piece of wood Caeda, of course. His dear husband was so immaculate charging at foes! So brave, so hard working, always building up such a strong, lickable sweat on his privates, secreting such rich pheromones… clearly Marth’s husband was the reason the group had any amount of success. It absolutely wasn’t from his stratagems; all he ever thought about now was tending to horse taints. How blind he had been to ignored his darling lover for so long! How naive he was to think those rising feelings of romance were for that blue-haired bimbo Caeda! Clearly his feelings were flaring for that big flaring cock as big as his arm perched beneath his darling pegasus husbands stomach. 

Now, Caeda, Linde, Catria, and all the rest of those annoying distractions were out of Marth’s life. There was nothing between him and the sweet equine assholes he craved! Marth hurried forward, joining his betrothed in his pen! 

Oh, look at him. What a bad boy! He didn’t even turn around to greet his partner, he just raised his tail and presented his goods! God, Marth loved it when he treated him like that. Even some filthy animal with just enough sentience to consent knew he didn’t deserve to be treated any better than the taint-eating little slut bag he was. Of course, Marth was hardly going to protest. He was drooling at the sight! He lunged forward and gave his husband a big, sloppy kiss!

MMmmmph~! Marth moaned deep and held that romantic kiss for seconds on end against the base of his husband’s enormous anus. Nothing compared to the first kiss of horse ass in the morning! That sweet tang of sweat and fuck was jus totally irresistable. It was addicting! Just that wonderful impact, that heat of feeling his Husband’s massive asshole lips press against his dolled up pucker… ooh, it was going to keep his brain glazed over for the whole day. Horse ass wasn’t coming off the mind for a while, as per usual.

There was no denying it though, Marth’s husband had married a brat. A good girl would have kissed their husband good morning and struck up a conversation or something boring. Marth was greedy. How could he be satisfied with just one little press of his face against equine asshole when there was such tantalizing fun hanging just a little bit below…

God, look at those! Two big, heavy, hearty baby factories were hanging right in Marth’s face, two beyond tanalizing horse nuts! Even with all the grunts and noises of a farm stye around him, Marth could swear he could hear those dual sperm tankards gurgling to the brim with fresh, virile spunk. Unf, now that was what powered a real cock! How did women even give men a passing glance when giant heavy balls primed to erupt at a slight touch like this existed!? Until humans bred with horse-sized privates were twisted into existence, Marth certainly had no interest in any human lover. His darling husband outclassed them all in bed!

That was enough gorging on those succulent treasures with his eyes. Time to let his mouth do the honors. Marth leaned his head right back into the thick steamy air of horse ass and shoved his head in the steed’s taint. His puckered lips were the first thing to make impact, tapping the upper back side of his beloved’s equine nutsack with a tender touch. That proper kiss soon devolved into deep, open mouthed, tongue lapping sucking as his system got the best hit of horse musk it’d had yet. All these potent pheromones and sweaty secretions were designed to court mares, but somehow they were transcending species boundaries. The musk cocktail was powering Marth’s libido with quantities of fuck-me designed for a beast three times his size. Marth’s system was getting positively overloaded! His poor body couldn’t keep up!

Marth started trying to do whatever he could to give his body a fatter hit of horse musk. He got on his knees, trying to feel the heat of his husband’s nuts against his bare chest. His hands gripped those fat balls, eager to feel that potent spunk slosh around. His lips stayed locked in place, but his head started to twist and turn trying to bury as much of his face in horse taint as physically possible! He wanted that aroma all over him. Marth wanted everyone to know just by the faintest smell of him that he was a devout lower to his husband and completely claimed by fat equine dicks,

He couldn’t stop. Marth was drowning in a sea of horse taint. He just kept going, kissing, licking, groping, squeezing, indulging in every single part of his pegasus husband’s oversized cock and balls however he could. Before long, there was a huge blue makeup stain on a large portion of the steed’s ballsack, with mascara running down Marth’s face to match. Nothing rounded out his makeup like the heat and moisture of horse ass smudging it to perfection;

On it continued. Marth was beyond devout in his worship of his’ lovers asshole and balls. Every inch of that space was carefully cleaned by his darling tongue. The aroma and heat soon grew so intense, Marth’s worship of those massive nuts just devolved into idle licking, tasting horse asshole like a glutton still up to eat more even after being so thoroughly sated.

Then, things started to change. The pegasus began to shake a little, as if trying to get something off. Marth didn’t get the hint at first; he was so hocked up on horse musk that the most universal signs of “get off me” weren’t processing through his mare slut brain. Instead of taking a hint, he plunged his entire face against that enormous horse hole and savoured every moment. His husband didn’t like that. A more forceful stomp and obvious shake got the broken hero king out of the creature’s asshole. Only then did Marth take a moment to try and assess what he wanted…

Ah. Yes, that was it. Marth was so preoccupied with all that foreplay that his poor husband’s dick had been thoroughly neglected. That wouldn’t do. A good wife needs to drain their husband dry whenever they can, even when they’re so, so much bigger…

Marth gave himself up for the pegasus. He fell to the floor, got on his hands and knees, arched his back, and spread his cheeks for his husband’s raging equine phallus. The beast understood instantly. It trot forward in the little space allotted to the duo in the stall and took position. Huge, powerful legs trot on either side of Marth’s shoulders. Several hundred pounds of wild animal loomed above him. Something tapped at his bottom, something so heavy and blunt like a human arm spanking him for being such a bad girl. Marth couldn’t see it, but there was no mystery at all to what it was. His asshole was already winking and flexing, trying to get ready for the impossible task ahead of it. Cock. COCK! Marth loved his husband’s massive fucking horse cock!

The beast wasted no time on formalities; Marth had goaded it too much for the pegasus not to immediately shove that phallus inside of its property. Marth groaned, heavy and horny, yelling as if his body were about to break! Oh, even after being married for so long and taking that dick so many times, Marth couldn’t yet suppress his body’s charming little response to having nearly two feet of horse dick shoved inside him. Maybe one day his nervous system would learn this was what he was built for, not something to be alarmed by. So long as hubby didn’t mind though, he didn’t really care either way. 

Next came Marth’s movements. His poor husband would normally be mounting another beast he could learn on for support while thrusting… For as much horse cock Marth could take, a horse leaning on him for support was certainly out of the question. His pegasus had to stay still and he had to power bottom his little heart out to drive his big hubby to another ball draining orgasm! Marth started moving now, picking up the slack for an unwieldy beast’s aim. 80% of that cock was in his formerly royal prince ass. That wouldn’t do. Marth grit his teeth, groaned aloud, and sunk those last few inches into the depths of his asshole! It felt like he was truly about to break, and his body loved it! His comparatively meager cock was leaking pre from that giant slab of horse cock pressing his prostate. His brain was in a total blissfit bent on servicing the source of all these pheromones! In his mind all hooked up on horse musk, he was being a good mare, the perfect subject for a virile stallion like his husband to breed. It was the least he could do, really. His hubby deserved as deep and full a sign of devotion as he could muster!

Now, to pump that shaft. Marth leaned forward on his hands and knees, shifting most of his weight forward. His asshole slowly crept off that enormous rod, though still packed full to capacity. Thank god he’d remembered the lubricant! Almost the entirety of that 20+ inch mega dick crept out of the prince wife, leaving just a bit of the shaft and the head submerged in Marth’s depths. Pulling out all the way was too much of a chore. Sure it’d give his hole a break, but that didn’t matter. The focus was on pleasing his man! Marth let it all sink back down into him and took every inch of that giant equine phallus with pride! He was off from there on. Nothing could stop him from satisfying his wonderful riding that horse like a pro!

It was plain to see his dear hubby loved every minute of it. The beast kept neighing with a satisfaction like a cat’s purr, clearing species boundaries yet again to inform Marth he was a fabulous little horse slut. All that encouragement only got Marth bouncing harder, bouncing faster! Even with his ass numbing, he felt a second wind to his horse riding come back with his lover’s encouraging grunts. He rode that cock with unrivaled enthusiasm, bouncing on that horse dick like it was his favorite big pink dildo. It felt amazing. It felt incredible getting dominated by a giant cocked animal!

Steadily, Marth could feel his goal of pleasing his husband near completion. The quiet and noble winged horse started to make pleased noises all the more frequently. It’d started to fidget just a bit, trying to pump Marth’s ass a little even while he power bottomed his little heart out. It was nearly time! Oh god, fuck yes! Marth needed this! It’d been days since he’d felt a load THIS fat and THIS potent inside his husband’s balls. He was going to be leaking horse cum for days! He was going to look pregnant from all the spunk about to drain in his stomach. He was so excited, he was so happy! His ass bounced as fast as it could up and down that fat dick, outright spanking the beasts balls with his cheeks! He continued on and on, groaning, moaning, pushing his body to its limits until…

SPLURRRRTTT~! That was it! The pegasus finally came! His darling husband was finally cumming inside him! The moment that first strand shot out, Marth’s ass was already backwashing excess cum out the tight space between his anal ring and that giant horse cock. There was precious little space for the rapid spray of semen painting his walls white! Oh, but that was just one strand of the whole load, one little taste of the giant fucking spunkload that had been pent up in those horse balls for so long. More kept coming and coming, sperm by the pint spraying inside the once proud hero king. Of course, just like with every other aspect of this horse cock, Marth made his body take it. He stood still and clenched his anus as hard as he could, trying to keep as much of his husband’s precious gift to him inside his system. His effort paid off. He could feel a hot spray just overload his insides, making his whole abdomen go taut with more spunk than his body rightfully had any room for. 

Marth looked fucked silly. He couldn’t help but moan and yell in total bliss as his body was claimed as the most fertile mare in the army. As the spray of spunk punished his prostate better than any fake cock he’d ever taken, Marth started climaxing all his own. His insignificant little orgasm sprayed all over the giant distended gut he’d been gifted with, full to the brim with his lover’s seed. 

The beast pulled away. It was satisfied; it had no use for the strange human that sometimes pleasured it anymore. Marth was left to sit on the dirt floor of the animal keep, stomach downright looking pregnant with the sheer volume of horse jizz stuffing his body…

Damn, that was good. Marth would need to treat his hubby to an extra special make out session later on for being such a dear.


End file.
